Big Time Love
by HendersonLover6185
Summary: What happens when 2 best friends go to a BTR concert and Happen to get lost and end up back stage and they happen to run into one of the guys and they catch their eyes? Will it be love? Please at Least read to the end of 2nd chapter if you read first is a starting one kinda boring. First ever story. Story is better then summary I promise!
1. Getting Ready

** Big Time Love **

**Well first of all I would like to thank you all for reading this. You probably have no idea how much it means to me that you are reading this.**

**I would also like to say that I am very sorry if I am doing anything wrong while I am writing because this is my very first story I have written on here so I have no experience. So please just tell me and help me out if u think you can that would be amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush but I do own the OC's. So thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy! **

Tomorrow is the day. Me and Kaytlynn my best friend are going to a Big Time Rush Concert in St. Paul Minnesota.

My name is Aleshia Hoffmann and my best friend is Kaytlynn Duncan. We live in Shakopee Minnesota. Both me and Kaitylnn are huge fans of Big Time Rush. We are both 22.

"Omg I'm so excited aren't you? I mean Tomorrow is the day that we are going to see and meet Big Time Rush. I can barely think straight!" Kaytlynnsaid walking into Aleshia's room with all the supplies they need to make their shirts and signs.

"I know right! So Kaytlynn what do you plan on putting on your shirt and sign?" Aleshia was totally thinking way to much about the concert tomorrow to even concentrate on what they were in the middle of doing. Aleshia kept day dreaming about what it would be like to be Logan's worldwide girl tomorrow.

When Kaytlynn tried to answer Alshia's question she realized that Aleshia was off in her own world again day dreaming about something that has to do with Logan. It was obvious that it had to do with Logan because of the way she was starting to drool and that crazy huge smile on Aleshia's face.

"ALESHIA" Kaytlynn screamed to snap Aleshia out of her day dream.

"What? Oh sorry I must have been day dreaming again"

"haha omg yes you were and you should of seen your face it was really funny and cute at the same exact time" Kaytlynn replied.

After about two hours of working on shirts and signs and laughing and talking about how much fun the concert is going to be. And also talking about what would happen if one of them was chosen as the worldwide girl. They both agreed that the other one of them would record the whole song of them being up there! They had only finished their shirts and it was already almost 10pm.

"So Aleshia what do you think of my shirt the front saying James I'm your worldwide girl and the back saying team Maslow?" Kaytlynn asked Aleshia while fashionably showing and bragging Aleshia about her shirt.

While Aleshia was totally rolling her eyes at how much Kaytlynn was bragging about her shirt Aleshia was totally thinking in her mind that her own shirt to her was more realistic and catchy, Aleshia managed to spit out "wow, that really cool I like how you put team Maslow on the back that's a really good idea!"

After Kaytlynn finished bragging about how god her shirt was and Aleshia shared her shirt with. They both agreed that it was getting kind of late and Kaytlynn should head home. Because they had a really big day ahead of them with a 2 hour long drive to the concert pulse they needed to finish their signs in the morning before they have to leave.

Next day

Aleshia woke up to Kaytlynn pounding on her bedroom door for almost 20 minutes yelling and screaming at Aleshia trying to get her up because it was 10am and they had to leave at 4:30 for the concert and they still had to get ready do their hair and makeup and work on their signs.

When Aleshia finally got so sick of hearing Kaytlynn she just screamed "FINE IM UP" and got up out of bed and went to go open her bedroom door to let Kaytlynn into her room just she could inform her how annoying she was and that it was very rude.

"You are a maniac Kaytlynn you know that and why the heck are you screaming and pounding on my door so early?" Aleshia yelled at Kaytlynn.

"Why? Well I think I am doing you a favor because look at the time its 10am already and we have so much to do today before we leave missy so why don't you drop the sass and just tell me how lucky you are to have me or we would be very late to the concert" Kaytlynn snapped at Aleshia for being so crabby.

After freaking out that its already 10 Aleshia gave the speech that Kaytlynn knew was coming about how she was right that she is lucky to have her as a friend and that they have so much to do today before they can leave speech. They both right to work on finishing their signs.

While working on their signs they decided to put lights on it so BTR (Big Time Rush) would notice it. They both also used neon poster boards. On Aleshia's sign she had written with red paint worldwide girl with an arrow pointing down. And Kaytlynn wrote we're legal with two arrows one pointing sideways to Aleshia and one pointing down for her.

Hours Later 

Aleshia and Kaytlynn had finally just got done with everything they needed to do before the concert including hair and makeup. Right now it was 4:25 and they were just about to head out the door for their 2 hour long road trip to the concert.

When they got into the car the first thing they did was turn on the radio and pop in Big Tim Rush's Cd 24/seven and blared the radio and started singing/yelling all the lyrics. And before they knew it they were finally on their way to the concert.

**Well so here is Chapter 1. I hope you like please review would mean so much! And once again first story so please if you have any ideas at all to help my writing that would be amazing and any suggestions would as well be amazing! And I will try to Update Tomorrow for you!**


	2. The Concert

**Chapter 2 the Concert**

After the 2 hour long car ride to St. Paul for the Big Time Rush concert Aleshia and Kaytlynn had finally arrived. When they got there, there was already about hundreds of people there already. After driving around all the parking places for about 15 minutes they finally found a place to park.

When they got out of the car the first things they both spotted were the BTR official tour buses. As soon as Aleshia found them she started to freak out in her mind. I mean for real who wouldn't.

"OMG is that really their tour buses? Hey Aleshia want to walk over to the gate to see if we can get a closer look and maybe we will be able to tell if they are inside the buses right now?" Kaytlynn asked really excitedly jumping up and down. She really hoped that Aleshia also wanted to get a close look.

"Ya sure that would be so cool and what if when we got closer one of them came out of the bus? Omg and we would get to see them up close and in person!"

After they both decided to try and see if they could get a little bit closer to the tour buses they both started walking. When they got to the gate it had a sign on it that said ENTRANCE.

"I didn't know you had to enter this way to get into the arena but oh well I guess we would have been lost if we didn't come over here I guess right?" Aleshia asked kind of surprised that they found the entrance.

"Yeah I know I would have thought the entrance was closer to over there but I guess not but we better get going in before it gets too late to get everything we want before the show" Kaytlynn said trying to hurry Aleshia up so they could go and find their seats already.

When Aleshia and Kaytlynn entered through the gate that was left open they weren't paying that close attention when all of a sudden Aleshia just happened to bump into some body and fell down.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I was on my phone and wasn't watching to closely I guess I'm just used to other people back here sorry" the stranger said as he reached down to grab Aleshia's hand.

After the stranger helped Aleshia get up he asked what her name was. When he asked that question and looked up at the girl he had just knocked over he immediately fell in love and was really hoping that she wasn't mad at him.

After a second Aleshia had finally gotten up and back to thinking and without even looking at the person who had just knocked her over she replied shyly "A-Aleshia what's your name?"

When the stranger said his name was Logan Henderson Aleshia looked up and at the person who had just made and her fall. And when she looked up and saw that it really was Logan Henderson from Big Time Rush Aleshia and Kaytlynn (who had been standing there the whole time on her phone ignoring what had just happened) started to get really excited and started freaking out.

The only thing either of them said was by Aleshia, "Wait so you're the Logan Henderson like as in the Logan that is in the band Big Time Rush?"

Logan responded with a simple yes and then said, "So Aleshia if you're here to see the show then don't mind me asking but how come you guys are backstage no one is allowed back here yet until after the show and by the looks of it it doesn't look like you guys have back stage passes?"

"Wait what were backstage are you serious?" Kaytlynn asked shocked and really excited as she was jumping up and down that she was backstage.

"Yeah. Why don't you beautiful 2 ladies follow me this way while you tell me how you got back here." Logan responded really happy that he found them back here because he thought that both of them were the most beautiful girls in the world especially Aleshia.

While Logan led them to where the guys were Aleshia and Kaytlynn explained how they were just going to try and get a better look at the tour buses and then when they got to the gate they saw the entrance sign and that the gate was open so they thought that was the way into the arena.

By the time Aleshia and Kaytlynn had gotten done telling Logan how they got backstage Logan had led them all the way to the dressing rooms where James Kendall and Carlos were waiting for Logan to get back.

When Aleshia and Kaytlynn walked into the dressing room seeing the other 3 guys they were really surprised and didn't know really what to think. This was totally a dream come true for the both of them.

As soon as the other guys saw Aleshia and Kaytlynn James right away noticed how beautiful Kaytlynn was and asked Logan who these two girls were since he didn't remember Logan saying anything before about meeting up with people before the show.

"Oh well this is Aleshia and Kaytlynn I kind of bumped into Aleshia while walking and texting and knocked her down." Logan said trying to introduce Aleshia and Kaytlynn.

When that was all that Logan said Kendall immediately asked Aleshia and Kaytlynn to come sit down on the couch they were sitting on and explain to him James and Carlos how they got backstage.

After the Aleshia and Kaytlynn told the other 3 how they got back stage Carlos looked at his watch and said "well you only have 20 minutes tell you should be at your seats one of us should probably take you to where you need to go."

Everyone agreed with Carlos that it was probably time for them to go find their seats and Logan agreed to take them to the stage entrance so they didn't get lost again. But before they left James stopped them and said," Wait before you go if you don't mind me asking but where are your guyses seats at tonight for the show like where are you sitting at?"

When Kaytlynn told him that they had front row seats that were right in the middle of the stage a smile grew really big on James and Logan's face. And with that Logan started to lead them to where they had to be but before they left he told them that he hopes they enjoy the show and have a great time. Both Aleshia and Kaytlynn said they can't wait and that this was the best day of their life.

After saying that they both went and found their seats in the front row in the middle of the stage. Once they got to their seats they both started talking and laughing with each other about how they had met the band and that was a dream come true. Both Aleshia and Kaytlynn were so deep in thought that they haden't relied how much time had passed while they were talking until Kaytlynn saw the huge clock that said 5 minutes tell the concert started.

As soon as the concert started and the guys came out onto the stage everyone in the addiance went wild including Aleshia and Kaytlynn. Everyone was screaming at the top of their longs some yelling for a certain boy. Aleshia was yelling for Logan and Kaytynn was yelling for James.

Logan's Pov

As soon as me and the guys got out onto the stage we all just ran right for the middle of it. We all knew that we were all trying to find Aleshia and Kaytlynn. They were the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. Especially Aleshia.

Once I found Aleshia we made eye contact and I managed to wink at her. After I did that I realized that probably was not the best idea a lot of people seemed to see me do that other than just her because the crowd we wild. I mean louder then we have ever had a crowd go before.

Aleshia's POV

"Omg Logan totally just winked at you Aleshia did you see it! He totally likes you. This is a dream come true for you." Kaytlynn informed Aleshia excitedly while jumping up and down yelling and screaming song lyrics.

"Yeah I saw it but neither of us can be 100% positive that it was to me I mean for real why me out of everyone here?" I asked Kaytlynn trying to get myself to believe it for myself.

After about 5 up and going songs the Big Time Rush boys decided it was time to slow it down for a little bit. When the boys said that the crowed knew exactly what song was next. Every girl in the whole arena started jumping up and down with her hand in the air trying to get their attention.

When the guys when into the audience trying to find the perfect girl Logan already knew that he was bringing Aleshia and James knew he was going to bring Kaytlynn and Kendall and Carlos went to the other side of the stage.

When Logan started going towards Aleshia, he was staring at her and he thought to himself how much of a beautiful smile she had. When Logan went down her row he walked right passed Aleshia on purpose trying not to make it so obvious that he was picking her.

When Logan walked passed Aleshia her hart broke. She really thought Logan would pick her by the affection he showed at the beginning of the concert. But that just proved to Aleshia that she really wasn't winking at her.

Right behind Logan was James. James didn't just walk pass Kaytlynn he walked right up to her and graved her hand and pulled her with him. He wasn't going to let her say no he really wanted Kaytlynn more than anything in the world.

After James had picked Kaytlynn Aleshia got really sad she literately thought her heart broke into a million pieces. She was so sad that she didn't even realize that Logan was heading her way with no girl. Aleshia didn't realize it until after Logan just walked right by her and graved her hand. When he graved her hand he didn't even look at her he just walked right buy and graved it. When Logan did that it shocked Aleshia. She didn't know how to act she was so surprised.

Once all the boys had their girl they headed up onto the stage to introduce their girl. When it came to Logan's turn right away he spoke into his microphone "this is the beautiful Aleshia"

When Logan said that about Aleshia she lost it and started crying that she was so happy. She couldn't believe that Logan remembered her name and totally just called her beautiful in front of this many people.

When Logan say that Aleshia had started to cry a little bit he looked into her eyes and whispered, "Aleshia you are the most beautiful girl in the world!" and he took his hand and started to wipe her tears away.

Aleshia couldn't help it. She started to cry even more once he whispered that to her. In-between crying sobs Aleshia managed to spit out "Thank You!" and then started to cry even more.

During the time that Aleshia and Kaytlynn were up onstage Logan and James sang to them both individually. Also one time Aleshia was singing along with Logan and Logan just handed his mic to her and let her sing his part.

Once the song was over Logan and James walked Aleshia and Kaytlynn over to the end of the stage and they gave both the girls a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Then Aleshia and Katlynn had to head back to their seats to enjoy the rest of the show.

**So that was chapter 2 what do you guys think? Sorry if it was long or to short. Please review would really love that and please any suggestions would be amazing thank you all so much!**


	3. the starting Point

**Chapter 3: The Starting Point**

**I would first like to give out a huge thank you to CoverGirlRusher and Bra-Kayla luver4eva for reviewing to this story it really means a lot. I would also like to say thank you to anyone who is out there reading this because this is my first ever story so it will always be special me to so thank you!**

Once Aleshia and Kaytlynn got back to their seats every girl around them started asking the questions like what did it fell like to be up there with them? Or Aleshia what were you thinking inside your head when Logan started wiping your tears away?

Aleshia and Kaytlynn just tried to ignore all the questions they were getting asked. All they wanted to do was sit back in their seats and enjoy the rest of the show. So they did. During the rest of the show everyone in a while Logan would wink or smile right at Aleshia.

**After the show needed**

When the show ended both Kaytlynn and Aleshia gathered their things and started to make their way to an exit. But when Logan and James saw them on their way to the exit they both ran to try and catch up with them to stop them.

Right as James and Logan thought they caught up with them they realized that Aleshia and Kaytlynn had already left.

**On the tour bus**

James and Logan had just gotten back from trying to stop Aleshia and Kaytlynn from leaving. Both Logan and James really wanted to at least just talk to them again or even better see them again.

When Logan entered the tour bus Kendall could just see how much disappointment was in Logan's face because he didn't get to talk to her one last time. All that was running through Logan's mind was how beautiful and Georgas Aleshia was. He knew that he had only met her a couple hours ago but still Logan swear that he found his true love.

That night Logan kept the whole band awake and he didn't even realize it. He kept them all awake by dreaming about Aleshia. When he woke Kendall up for the 3rd time that night by screaming "Aleshia wait" Kendall had, had enough of it.

Kendall wanted to do Logan a huge favor by finding Aleshia's twitter. Which he found really easily by searching through all the tweets to Logan about the show last night. When Kendall found Aleshia's twitter he showed the other guys and they immediately knew it was her as well.

They were all so happy that Kendall had found her twitter. The next day when Logan woke up all 3 of the guys were already up and yelled "Logan guess what we have good news for you buddy!"

Logan was very shocked to hear that they had good news for him that would cheer him up. The only thing that could cheer him up right now was Aleshia. "Guys thanks for trying to help but nothing you could do can cheer me up right now sorry guys" Logan had managed to get out while feeling guilty.

"Oh yeah what if we told you that we have found Aleshia's twitter and you could tweet her and ask her out dude" Carlos said almost bragging in Logan's face because Logan was wrong for once. When Logan heard that his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"I don't believe you prove it" Logan cooed

Since Logan didn't believe it Kendall pulled up Aleshia's twitter and showed Logan. When Logan saw it he immediately graved his phone went on twitter and Tweeted " Aleshia_LH I miss you as my worldwide girl and you are a princess I just wish I could see or hear your voice again!" Logan felt extremely nervous now like what if she gets mad I tweeted her and now she hates me.

**Aleshia's pov **

Me and Kaytlynn are sitting at my house watching Big Time Rush. We were both still way over whelmed from the concert last night. While I was watching Big Time Rush since I had the remote I paused the TV right when Logan had a close up.

I couldn't stop thinking about how he kissed me and hugged me at the concert. Last night was the best night of my life. I wish I could just repeat those moments all over again.

"Hey Aleshia your phone is blinking what does that mean?" Kaytlynn asked

"Oh that means I got a mention on twitter I wonder who it's from your my only friend that has a twitter." Aleshia explained opening up her phone to check it.

"Oh my gosh Kaytlynn you are never going to believe this oh my Henderson Logan Henderson just tweeted me saying he wishes he could hear my voice again! Aleshia screamed while jumping up and down.

"Should I tweet him back or not? I mean how do we know that this just isn't one of the guys playing a trick on Logan just to see what I would reply. I mean it does sound a little cheesy right?" Aleshia asked trying to figure out what she should do.

**Well there you go there is Chapter three and I am so sorry that its short but I really kind of wanted to leave you off with will she reply? Or does she think both her and Logan are being pranked by the others? Please review would mean the world to me! Also I would like to say Aleshia's twitter name on here I totally just made up sorry if any conflicts come up with that.**


	4. Chapter 4: The first Get together

**Hey guys so I just got back from vacation and I promised a lot of you that I would upload when I got back so here it is! And thank every single one of you out their who reviewed on chapter 3 it really does mean a lot so THANK YOU!**

**And for the record I don't own BTR(I wish I did though). Good luck to the guys tonight on the Teen Choice Awards that are tonight I hope they win so bad. But anyways did you guys see the video of Kendall and Logan tweaking last night on stage with Victoria in MN? I wish I was there I almost had tickets but then my mom said NO NO and NO **** if you didn't see the video go on twitter and ThePHenderson recorded it at the show last night and she tweeted the video! But anyways her you guys go please R&R **

**Chapter 3 recap: "Should I tweet him back or not? I mean how do we know that this isn't one of the guys playing a trick on Logan just to see what I would reply. I mean it does sound a little cheesy right?" Aleshia asked trying to figure out she should do.**

Chapter 4: The First Get Together

"Well even if it is a trick I think you should reply because he has to be talking about/thinking about you right? I mean they wouldn't just pick a random fan to tweet that to now would they? And what if it really is Logan you wouldn't want to miss that would you?" Kaytlynn explained to Aleshia really thinking over the matter.

After hearing Kaytlynn's deep thought about how Logan tweeted her, Aleshia decided that it was totally the best idea to tweet him back, even if it was just a simple question like, "Is this a prank?, or Are you serious?" But now she had the question, what do I reply?

Logan's P.O.V

"It has been 20 minutes since I tweeted her and she hasn't replyed I guess she doesn't like me." I told Kendall getting all upset when all of a sudden my phone beeps telling me I have a mention on twitter.

I immediately open up my phone to look who mentioned me, getting my hopes up very much hoping its Aleshia who had mentioned me. When I open up my phone I read the tweet " 1LoganHenderson Thank you for picking me as your worldwide girl it meant so much to me. It was awesome that we literally ran into each other back stage!"

Kendall's P.O.V

All of a sudden Logan's phone beeped and a huge smile appeared on his face. "What are you smiling about you defuse?" I asked Logan.

After a moment of silence and Logan reading something off of his phone Logan all of a sudden shouted, "Oh My God Aleshia replyed to my tweet saying that it was totally awesome actually running into me and me picking her as my worldwide girl."

Aleshia's house

Aleshia had just replyed to Logan's tweet. And she decided that since she was already on twitter she mine as well just upload all the pics Renel took of her and Kaytlynn and the guys with the caption, "Look who I litteraly ran into at the concert." She also changed her profile pic to a pic of just her and Logan during the song Worldwide at the concert.

*2 hours later*

After a while of Aleshia and Logan tweeting each other back and forth they managed to get to the point where they are now skipping with each other with both James and Kaytlynn at their sides. And have now managed to even arrange a place for them to hang out at tomorrow.

*Next Day*

Aleshia had just walked out of her house to her car so she was on her way to Kaytlynn's house to pick her up, so they could go and meet up with Logan and James at the Park.

Tour Bus

"Today is the day I get to see Aleshia again" Logan thought to himself as he is getting ready to go and meet up with Aleshia and Kaytlynn. Just then James walked onto the tour bus.

When James walked onto the tour bus he had some news for Logan. Logan knew that James Had to tell him something by his weird look he had on his face that he always has when he has to tell people something.

By the look on James's face Logan thought that the new was bad and started to jump ahead before James could say a thing. Logan immediately started yelling things like, "They Cancelled didn't they?." Or things like," I knew we should never trust a fan,"

Until he was cut off by James Slapping him in the face and knocking him down. After James slapped Logan he yelled "You idiot, first of all never dout a fan/rusher ever again. And Second of all just listen to what I have to say before jumping to conclusions'."

Before Logan could get up he just sat there on the tour bus floor thinking about what James had just said. After a minute of thinking Logan had agreed to listen to what James really had to say.

"Now that you are going to actually listen to me I have to tell you that Kaytlynn just messaged me on twitter and asked if we could just meet them at the park and then we bring them back here. What do you say does that sound alright? James asked a little annoyed with Logan forever douting a fan.

Aleshia and Kayltynn

"Kaytlynn why don't you see if you can tweet James and ask them if maybe we can just meet up at the park and then maybe go to their place?" Aleshia asked Kayltynn while thinking about how many people around her know who Big Time Rush is and if they go to the park they will probably be swarmed with people.

While waiting for a reply Kaytlynn and Aleshia drove to the Starbucks that was about a block from park that they were meeting up with James and Logan at. Both Kaytlynn and Aleshia ordered a French Vanilla Capacheno. After they placed their order and payd Kaytlynn's phone beeped signaling she had a mention on twitter.

Right away Kaytlynn unlocked her phone and pulled up twitter to see who mentioned her. When she saw that it was James she read the tweet aloud so Aleshia knew what James said. " KayMaslowlover Yes that would be awesome and it works better for Me and Logan that way as well and we both can't wait to see you there in about 5 minutes. P.s Luv your username "

After reading the tweet aloud both Aleshia and Kayltynn got their drinks and started to walk to the park. They thought they had about a 5 minute walk so they should get there about the same time as Logan and James.

At the park

All four of them arrived to the park at just about the same time. When Aleshia and Kaytlynn got to the park they thought they got here early because they didn't see James and Logan anywhere yet. So ALeshia thought that it would be a good idea to go and lay down on the Marry-go-round and look up at the clouds until the boys had got there.

As James and Logan were getting out of the car they saw Aleshia and Kaytlynn were already there and they were looking for them. Logan guessed they didn't see them because both Aleshia and Kaytlynn went and laid down on the Marry-Go-Round and we laughing and pointing at the shapes of the clouds.

James was just about to yell for Aleshia and Kaytlynn that they were over here until Logan stopped him and said, "James I think that we should just walk up to them and to show them that they were their they should just both start pushing the Marry-Go-Round and surprise them."

Aleshia and Kaytlynn were just lying down and watching the clouds and pointing out funny and cool shapes and laughing at what the other one thought it looked like. Until all of a sudden they started spinning really fast. Both of them immediately jumped up and yelled at whoever started pushing them until they realized it was the guys.

Both James and Logan started laughing at Aleshia and Kaytlynn's reaction until they were both pushed down to the ground and Aleshia yelled, "for one, don't ever do that again and two it wasn't funny."

After falling down and being yelled at James and Logan stopped laughing and got up and decided that maybe it was time to head back to their place. On the way back to where the tour bus was parked Logan and Aleshia sat up front and James and Kaytlynn sat in back. All of them made some small talk like how long Logan and James were in MN and how long Aleshia and Kayltynn have liked BTR.

**Alright I thought that this would be a good place to stop for this chapter. This Chapter has took me a lot of time to write so I really hope you liked it **** and once again thank you all for reading it really means a lot 3 **


	5. Trouble

**Hey guys I know it has been a little while since I last updated but I have been like really busy and school is starting in 2 weeks so I am getting ready for that. Also my little brother keeps stealing the computer and sits on it for like 14 hours a day. And I am not kidding about that either lol. **

**Disclaimer: I most sadly do not own BTR I mean if I did do you think I would really be here today sitting on fanfiction lol!**

**Chapter 4 recap: After falling down and being yelled at James and Logan stopped laughing and got up and decided that maybe it was time to head back to their place. On the way back to where the tour bus was parked Logan and Aleshia sat up front and James and Kaytlynn sat in back. All of them made some small talk like how long Logan and James were in MN and how long Aleshia and Kayltynn have liked BTR.**

Chapter 5:Trouble

After about 10 minutes of driving in the car on their way to the tour buses they finally arrived. When Aleshia and Kaytlynn saw the tour buses they were shocked. They never thought that they were really ever that big. They were both taken out of shock when Logan asked the girls if they would like to go on inside and see what the inside of the tour bus is like. Since Aleshia was the only one that could talk she answered for them both by saying,"Umm yeah sure that sounds like fun!"

James lead them both inside the tour bus and to the lounge. "So this is were we all sit down and relax and watch movies or tv shows after a long day or after a concert"James said pointing to the lounge. "And this is the bunks we sleep on and clearly this is James bunk on top because of Fox sitting on the bunk and this is mine and huh Kendall and Carlos must be sleeping since theirs are closed off"Logan said pointing to each bunk and explaining whose was whose.

"Can we wake them up? I mean it would be really fun and wont they be mad to make I even better?"Aleshia asked rally wanting to wake Kendall and Carlos up!

James and Logan both looked at each other first with knowing glances about how to wake them up before answering Aleshia's question. "We were just about to ask you the same thing but this is what we are going to need. one to record 2. Dart guns and water bollons tour bus door open so we can run and hide after words and last but not least a meeting place to meet up at after we run off the bus." Logan said already planning everything out.

After figuring out that Kaytlynn is going to record and Aleshia and Logan are going to through water ballons and James is going to shot the dart guns they were ready to start. Kaytlynn had already started recording and they were up in the fron lounge so Carlos and Kendall couldn't here what they were saying. "SO hey guys Logan and James and Aleshia here and we are going to wake Carlos and Kendall up with Water ballons and dart guys James has dart guns and me and Aleshia have water ballons and so yeah here we go! Oh kaytlynn as soon as I yell you need to run so the rest of us can run to get away got it?" Logan asked while on his way the bunks that Carlos and Kendall are sleeping in at the moment.

James and Logan quickly opend up the curtains on their bunks and Aleshia and Logan thew the first water bollons and James right away started pelting Carlos and Kendall with the dart guns and after 2 bollons were thrown everyone was yelling and screeming and Logan Aleshia and James and Kaytlynn ran to their hide out spot behind a bush. "And that you guys is how to wake up a very made Carlos and Kendall and making it extreamly fun!"James said into the camera that Kaytlynn was holding.

Just then Carlos and Kendall found were they were hiding and they didn't look the happiest either. "Who's idea was this?" Kendall asked vey mad that he was sitting their soaking wet.

After saying their sorry's to Carlos and Kendall Aleshia and Logan snuck back onto the bus to find Logan's laptop so they could upload the video and everyone could see it. Once Logan got his laptop Aleshia downloaded the video onto the computer and then Logan tweeted "Guys check out this video Me James Kaytlynn and Aleshia got Carlos and Kendall while sleeping"Logan also tagged the link and everyones twitter name in the tweet then called it good.

After everyone came back onto the tour bus they decided to sit down and watch a movie for a while since it was only 8pm. Logan had Aleshia cuddled right up on top of him almost asleep from a very long and tiring day and James had Kaytlynn already asleep on his lap. Once Aleshia had fallen asleep it wasn't much longer until everyone ealse was asleep as well.

*Next Day*

Everyone woke up at the same time due to Kendall's phone going off. When they woke up they realized that they were moving. The tour bus was on the high way and they just passed a sign that said welcome to Wisconson. Logan immediately called their manager to see why they were not out of MN they weren't supposed to leave until tomorrow. After Logan got off the phone everyone stared at him in hope of an answer.

"What did he say why are we out of MN we aren't supposed to leave until tomorrow?" James asked a bit worried because Aleshia and Kaytlynn are still on the tour bus as well.

"He said that they messed up and we had to leave a day early and we won't be coming back this way for a couple of weeks and we don't have the time to bring Aleshia and Kaytlynn back home. So they have to stay with us unless they can find someone to meet up with us and bring them back." Logan answered a bit worried and also a bit happy he gets to spend more time with Aleshia.

**So anyways guys I know that this is kind of short but I promised that I would update today and also maybe expect one this weekend because I will be very board and so please tell me what did you think? Did you ever think it would lead to this in this kind of way? So please tell me what you think and review and I also would like to say thank you to everyone who takes their time to review it means the world to me and yeah so thank you all and much love! Please review!**


	6. Love Betwenn 2

**Hey guys look I am so sorry I have not been on in so long omg. Sorry but I have been extremely busy latly im always to school before 8am and not home tell 8pm most nights pluse then I need to do homework and study for tests. And since I have always been so busy with school I really kinda forgot about this story I am sorry but I kinda have so I am gonna try something new and try to push some time away and update once a week now but we'll see how that goes lol. So im not even sure what chapter this is Im pretty sure its 6 but it may be 5 lol. Okay anyways im sure most of you ignore this anyways so ill just get on with the story lol!**

**Disclamier:I do not nor ever will own BTR **

**So the title of this chapter is gonna be:**

"Well to me I think you guys should just stay on the tour bus with us then you get to hang out with us a lot longer! So what do you will you stay with us please?" James asked practicly begging for us to say yes!

"But you only have 4 bunks where would we sleep?" Aleshia asked not wanting to have to sleep on the floor for the next couple of weeks.

"You can sleep with us ALeshia can sleep in my bunk with me and Kaytlynn can share a bunk with James rigt James?" Logan said really hoping they say yes as well because even then he would get to sleep right next to Aleshia in his very bed!

"Yeah im perfectly fine with kaytlynn sharing my bunk come on guys it will be a blast and its not that bad sharing a bunk with me and Logan well with Logan maybe yeah but not with me!" James says very excitedly while adding sarcasim to the end of his sentence.

"HEY! I am not that bad to sleep with okay at least I don't snore so loud it sounds like someone screaming bloody marry you idiot….anyways so what do you girls say will you please stay with us?" Logan asked Aleshia and Kaytlynn getting really annoyed with James at this point.

"Okay alright we'll stay as long as I get the inside of the bed Got IT!" Kaytlynn replied galrring at James and running off to James's bunk to try and get to the inside.

James and Kaytlynn both took off running and pushing eachoher trying to get to James's bed first. James ened up falling and getting steped on by Kaytlynn because she trough some pebbles out and made James fall.

Everyone started to laugh when you could hear james yell, "HEY get back here thtats not fair I never triped you and that's my bunk I get what ever side I want."

Logan walked up to James who was still complaining as he was trying to get up and off the ground and being the smartass he is whispered "Dude shes a women you never have luck with them she wil be wanting to be in Kendall or Carloses bed by the end of tonight."

Of course Logan said that a little bit to loud and everyone not just James heard and it started a hudge fight. It wasn't a bad fight it was an airsoft and hide and seeck kind on fight. Aleshia and Logan eneded up teaming up and whent to wear the bus had parked at the venue and whent and hid with some fans.

Logan and ALeshias plan to hide with fans didn't work so well. They all kept screaming to much James and Kaytlynn found them and started spraying them with silly string and water guns.

Just then Kendall and Carlos had teamed up and gotten a couple of fans to help as well and got a bunch of 5 gallon buckets of water and they snuck up on James,Aleshia,Logan and Kaytlynn. Of course as soon as they made a little bit of soud they were spotted but it didn't matter it was already to late for James and them.

They all ended up getting drowsed in water. Once they were all soaking wet it was time for them all to go and get ready for the BTR sound check and M&G.

**Meet and Greet 1 hour later! **

Since Aleshia and Kaytlynn weren't part of the band and ALeshia is shy the girls decided to just stay backstage in the room nextdoor to were the meet and greet is going on.

Alshia and Kaytlynn were just sitting in the room next door when she got a tweet from Logan telling her to come nextdoor some fans want to meet her and Kaytlynn. Aleshia showed Kayltnn and for a minie second they started to freak out that Logan tweeted them but ALeshia then quickly replyed " 1loganhenderson there is no way that's happening im way to shy sorry."

Aleshia thought that Logan was gonna drop it and leave it and go with out Aleshia going into the other room. But to her surprise that was not the case. All of a sudden the door opened and James and Logan walked in.

They walked over to the girls and picked them up and carried them over their shoulders with the girls kicking and screaming walked out of the room and over to the meet and great room where they set them down and everyone in the room was laughing at them. Even Carlos recorded it and posted it on twitter and tagged Logan James Aleshia and Kaytlynn.

Once the video was on twitter their were so many people asking Logan and James if Aleshia and Kaytlynn were their girlfriends. Logan immedeatly tweeted out "Hey guys me and JamesMaslow just want to clear some things up. No they are not our girlfriends they are just some awesome friends that we have!" That tweet made both Aleshia and Kaytlynn smile. They were considederd friends of Logan and James!

**Latter that Day!**

"So what did you guys think of the Meet and Greet?" Carlos asked sitting down on the coach waiting for everyone so they ould play Mario Cart.

"yeah exept when Logan came in and carried us out there you jerk" Aleshia stated taking her coat off and sitting next to Carlos.

"What you mean like this?" Logan yelled as he went and picked Aleshia up and carried her off the bus. Aleshia was consitantly kicking and screaming at Logan telling him to put her down. Logan carried her all the way to the gate were a some fans were waiting for them to meet them before the concert later.

Logan Dropped Aleshia right at the gate and yelled "Hey guys this is Aleshia and she is very shy and…" Then took off running before he finished his sentence and left Aleshia sitting there.

"um hi I guess? Which way did Logan go hes dead!" Aleshia asked the fans feeling extreamly akward and really wanting to kill Logan right now. Luckly one fan was paying attention to the way Logan whent and was able to tell Aleshia that he just ran back onto the bus.

ALeshia immediately ran back to the bus and when she opened the door Kaytlynn said "His bunk". Aleshia charged back to Logans bunk and shut his curtain and found Logan their on his phone. Once aleshia climbed up in his bunk with him she hit him in the stomach for doing that. But after she just layed on his chest and was listning to his breathing it was like music to her ears.

**Okay so I thought that was a nice chapter! Alright anyways I really just want to tell you if you don't already know that Austin Mahone is sick and in the hospital so please #PrayForAustin would mean a lot thank you! Anyways if you have any probolms with the way I write I am sorry I am only in 8****th**** grade so I don't have most of the experience most of you out their have. But please any advice to make me better would be amaing thank you!**


End file.
